It is a common merchandising practice to display small items of merchandise by hanging the items on rod-like hangers which are supported on a PEGBOARD panel. Such displayed items are commonly "carded", that is, mounted upon a paperboard card, and are frequently secured to the cards by clear plastic shrink wrapping. Each of the paperboard cards has an aperture for receiving one of the rod-like hangers. The PEGBOARD panels generally support a plurality of hangers and each of the hangers, in turn, commonly support a plurality of the packaged or carded items.
In some instances, the PEGBOARD display panel used for supporting the hangers may be attached to a permanent structure, such as a wall or a shelf. Alternatively, it may be desirable to occasionally move the display from one place to another, and, therefore the PEGBOARD may be attached to a movable frame. In order to avoid the impression that a movable display is temporary and that the goods displayed therefrom are of inferior quality, considerable efforts have been made toward designing displays which have a permanent appearance and which are aesthetically attractive. One popular display design includes a first rear display section joined on opposite sides by a pair of end sections of generally triangular cross-sectional configuration. In this design, the outside portions of the side panels join the rear panel in generally perpendicular relationship, while the inside portions form display surfaces and are angularly joined to the rear display panel. A design of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,688 to Wahl.
It is frequently necessary to ship display assemblies of this type to retail stores in small quantities. However, due to the triangular configuration of the end sections, these assemblies do not fit compactly into containers which can be economically shipped by commercial carriers, even when the assemblies are disassembled. Moreover, some transporters will not ship packages which exceed certain prescribed dimensions, for example, packages which have a combined length and girth dimension exceeding 108 inches. Consequently, if the dimensions of the package containing the display assembly exceed the prescribed length and girth limitations, other and more costly shipping arrangements must be made.